Hitherto, there is a portable game apparatus including a display and a camera provided behind the display. In such a conventional game apparatus, a captured image can be obtained through a shutter operation of a user, a characteristic portion of the obtained image can be analyzed, and a virtual character can be synthesized with the captured image on the basis of a result of the analysis and displayed on the display.
However, in the above conventional portable apparatus, the camera is provided behind the display, and thus there is room for improvement in that various inputs are performed by using the camera.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide an electronic apparatus capable of performing various inputs by using a camera.
In the exemplary embodiments, in order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A hand-held electronic apparatus according to an embodiment includes a housing, a camera, an acquirer, a detector, and a display controller. The display is provided at a front surface of the housing. The camera is configured to capture an image in a side surface direction of the housing. The acquirer is configured to acquire an input image captured by the camera. The detector is configured to detect a specific object on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquirer. The display controller is configured to cause an output image corresponding to a result of detection by the detector to be displayed on the display.
Here, the “side surface” includes, in addition to side surfaces facing in a right-left direction when the display is viewed from the front surface, an upper side surface facing upward, and a bottom side surface facing downward. In addition, the “specific object” may be, for example, a part or the entirety of a human body, or may be any object.
According to the above, the electronic apparatus is able to capture, with the camera, an image of the specific object present in the side surface direction and is able to display, on the display, an image corresponding to a result of detection of the specific object.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a gesture made by a user.
According to the above, it is possible to detect a gesture made by the user, and it is possible to display an image corresponding to the gesture.
In another configuration, the camera may be provided at a side surface of the housing.
In another configuration, a held portion to be held by a user may be provided at least at a side opposite to a portion at an imaging direction side of the camera.
According to the above, the user is allowed to hold the electronic apparatus by holding the side opposite to the portion at the imaging direction side of the camera.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a gesture made with a hand of the user opposite to a hand of the user that holds the held portion.
According to the above, the user is allowed to hold the electronic apparatus with one hand and make a gesture with the other hand.
In another configuration, an input section capable of being operated by the user at least with the hand holding the held portion may be provided to the held portion.
According to the above, the user is allowed to perform an input with respect to the input section while holding the held portion.
The input section may be operated with a finger capable of being moved when the held portion is held.
According to the above, for example, if the user can move their index finger when the held portion is held with their thumb, the user is allowed to operate the input section by using the index finger.
The input section may be at least one push button.
In another configuration, the housing may have a horizontally long shape, and the camera may be provided at a short side of the housing.
According to the above, since the camera is provided at the short side in the horizontally long electronic apparatus, it is possible to obtain an image in the lateral direction with the camera.
In another configuration, the electronic apparatus may further include a game processor configured to perform game processing on the basis of the result of the detection by the detector. The display controller causes an output image corresponding to a result of the game processing to be displayed on the display.
According to the above, it is possible to perform a game by using the electronic apparatus, and it is possible to perform the game on the basis of the result of the detection of the specific object.
In another configuration, the camera may be a camera capable of receiving infrared light.
According to the above, it is possible to detect the specific object on the basis of an image captured by the camera capable receiving infrared light. By using the camera capable of receiving infrared light, it is possible to reduce influence of the external environment as compared to a normal camera which captures an image of visible light, and it is possible to obtain an image suitable for detecting the specific object.
In another configuration, the electronic apparatus may further include a vibration controller configured to operate a vibrator for providing vibration to a user, in accordance with the result of the detection by the detector.
According to the above, it is possible to provide vibration to the user in accordance with a result of detection of the specific object, and it is possible to perform output for the result of the detection by means of vibration.
In another configuration, the detector may obtain position information of a specific object present in the side surface direction of the housing. The display controller causes the output image to be displayed on the display on the basis of the position information.
According to the above, it is possible to output an image on the basis of the position information of the specific object.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a gesture made by a user with the specific object, and may obtain position information of the specific object present in the side surface direction of the housing. In addition, the display controller may cause the output image to be displayed on the display on the basis of the position information and the gesture.
In another configuration, a touch panel may be provided on the display.
According to the above, it is possible to perform an input by using the touch panel.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a click operation as the gesture.
In another configuration, the detector may detect, as the gesture, an operation in which a finger makes a reciprocal movement a predetermined number of times.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a flick operation as the gesture.
In another configuration, the detector may detect, as the gesture, an operation of moving a finger from a certain direction toward a predetermined direction.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a pinch-in or pinch-out operation as the gesture.
In another configuration, the detector may detect, as the gesture, an operation of changing an interval between at least two fingers.
In another configuration, the detector may detect, as the gesture, an operation of moving a hand while changing a shape of the hand.
In another configuration, the electronic apparatus may further include a processor configured to perform a predetermined process in accordance with a gesture detected by the detector.
In another configuration, the electronic apparatus may further include a sound controller configured to output a sound in accordance with the result of the detection by the detector.
According to the above, it is possible to output a sound in addition to an image in accordance with the result of the detection.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to display an image on the display in accordance with a result of detection of a specific object present in the side surface direction.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.